


Spying

by grossferatu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abusive Family, Cis Nathaniel Lukas, Cis Peter Lukas, Incest, Lukascest, M/M, Punishment, Spying, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu
Summary: Nathaniel Lukas likes to have fun as he takes information from his beloved nephew.(AU where Peter is a lot more loyal to his family)
Relationships: Nathaniel Lukas/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 19
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> Abusive incest dynamics, for BTB 2020.
> 
> Words used: "cock, asshole, ass"
> 
> Author is american. Spoilers for the end of Season 4.

“ _Uncle_ ,” Peter whines. He always feels thirty years younger when he’s here, trapped under Nathaniel’s solid weight on a bed that makes his thread-count choices feel miserly, fingers wrinkling perfectly ironed sheets. “Do _something_.”

“Mm,” Nathaniel says. He’s got his hard cock settled in the cleft of Peter’s ass, but he’s not doing anything except occasionally stroking himself. “You haven’t answered all of my questions.”

“There isn’t…” Peter bites at the fleshy part of his own fist to keep himself from moaning as Nathaniel very slowly moves his hips. Fuck him. “There isn’t much else to _say_.”

“How close is the Eye to fulfilling its own ritual?” His nails dig into Peter’s shoulders. “Considering _your_ failure, especially, this information is extremely important to our interests.”

Elias must know, Peter thinks. He knows everything, and _occasionally gets railed by own uncle_ is one of those things he can probably read off Peter just by looking at him. It probably helps him that Peter category refuses to be the receiving partner in their own encounters. “I don’t _know_ ,” Peter says. “He killed his last Archivist, this one’s still hatching.”

“Peter,” Nathaniel tuts, disapproving. “You’re hiding something again. You know that never works. It never has.”

Peter shudders. He never promised Elias to keep the terms of their bet secrets, but it’s a matter of pride. He doesn’t like sharing, not even with family, especially not with Nathaniel. Peter likes to pretend he could resist the Archivist, especially as he is now, but he can’t resist this question. It has no more supernatural weight than any other thing Nathaniel says, but—

“I made a bet with Elias.”

Expecting the open-handed slap to the back of his head doesn’t make it hurt any less. “Idiot,” Nathaniel says. “You will lose. You must know that.”

“This one—” Peter thinks of Martin, no longer jumping at shadows, avoiding Jon of his own accord. He smiles, glad Nathaniel can’t see his face. “I’ve always won my bets with him, Uncle. You _definitely_ know that.” He has reason to be confident. Jon isn’t like Gertrude Robinson. He’s too damn guilty, he’s not going to do anything to jeopardize his precious humanity, even if that would let him save Martin.

“And the terms of this bet?” His fingers are cold with lube against Peter’s asshole, contrasting to just how boilingly warm both their bodies always are. Being Forsaken himself does not make it any easier.

“If I…” He grunts in surprise as Nathaniel pushes one finger shallowly inside him. A reward before he’s fully done what he’s supposed to, because he will, as always, be obedient in the end. “If I fully convert Martin Blackwood to our cause, I get the Panopticon.”

Nathaniel chuckles. “You get the Panopticon?”

Peter grits his teeth. “ _We_ get it, I suppose, but he doesn’t need to know that.” At least not explicitly.

His uncle’s approval washes over him like acid rain, bringing with it even more relief than the second finger inside him, or the hand on his cock.

“You’ve been a good boy, Peter,” Nathaniel says. “You always are, eventually.”


End file.
